


A Long Hunt

by Silver_Sylph



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sylph/pseuds/Silver_Sylph
Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a hunting trip, but this time Arthur isn't just hunting animals...





	1. Chapter 1

In _a land of myth and a time of legend..._

"MERLIN!"

The servant it question sighed. 

"Coming, your Pratness," he called back, then sniggered at the double entendre. After all, it was hard to keep one's thoughts entirely clean when thinking of one's, ahem, prince.

Merlin set down the boot he had been polishing and walking into Arthur's chamber. The prince in question was standing by the window. The sunlight shown through his hair and he looked like an angel...

Merlin mentally shook himself. Waxing poetic was nearly as bad as other  _inappropriate_ thoughts.

"We are going on a hunt," Arthur announced.  "A special hunt."

"You hunt all the time, what on earth would make this one any more special than the others," asked Merlin.

"Because it is,  _Merlin_ _._ _"_

Merlin signed, and resigned himself to a week alone with his unfairly attractive prince.  With the amount of shame Arthur demonstrate while on a hunt, he might as well die now and save himself the agony of possibly getting caught ogling Arthur in a decidedly inappropriate manner. 

* * *

"Come along, Merlin!  Deer don't hunt themselves!"

Arthur grinned when he heard Merlin's sigh behind him.  Perfect.  It seemed Operation Wear-Down-Merlin's-Patience-So-He-Will-Slip-Up-And-Make-A-Mistake-And-We-Can-Stop-Dancing-Around-THIS was going according to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin was so caught up in not watching Arthur's butt that he nearly ran into him.

"Watch it, Merlin!" 

"Yes, sire, sorry," Merlin replied with an internal smirk. Watching it had been the problem to begin with after all. 

With Arthur once again focused on the hunt, Merlin allowed himself a glance at the fine royal ass. So gloriously shaped, just like the rest of him...

* * *

 When the duo stopped for the night Arthur set down his crossbow and intentionally stretched so his shirt rode up, exposing some of his stomach.  He was quite pleased to see Merlin blushed at the sight, but he looked away.  Damnit!  Why did Merlin have to behave the one time Arthur wished he wouldn't?

Arthur had hoped that his little performance while hunting would finally get Merlin to break, but no.  Apparently Arthur's tempting ass in his face wasn't enough to get Merlin to act.

"I'm going to go bathe," Arthur announced loudly. "Come join me Merlin." 

 Not waiting to see Merlin's reaction, Arthur turned away, stripped off his shirt slowly, making sure his back muscles were on fine display, and then started towards the nearby creek. He smirked to himself. Surely Merlin would have a hard time resisting  _this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this so far. I know exactly where I want this to go, but I'm sorry I can guarantee regular updates


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin stared in shock after Arthur. It almost seemed like Arthur was... but no, it couldn't be. This was just Arthur. Obviously, muscular, naked... sliding into the water...

"Are you bathing or are you just going to stand there like a brain damaged fish?"

Merlin snapped quickly out of his mental drooling and flushed. "Just a minute, your Pratness. Not all of us can just strip so quickly."

Arthur smirked, raised an eyebrow, and made a "well then, carry on" gesture. 

Merlin turned around and hurriedly pulled off his clothes, while, unbeknownst to him, Arthur enjoyed the view.

Once naked, Merlin scrambled into the water, ducking underneath the water.  He surfaced to find Arthur looking at him intensely.

"What?  Do I have leaves in my hair or something?"

* * *

 

This is it, Arthur thought, as he watched Merlin strip. The opportunity is right here and I am _not_ going to let it slip away.

Arthur was knocked out of his thoughts abruptly by Merlin's question.

"Or something," he replied, letting his control slip slightly and his desire bleed onto his face.

Merlin's eyes widened, and Arthur smirked, gliding closer to him in the water.

He waited a moment, but when it became clear that Merlin wasn't going to do anything, Arthur surged forward the last few feet and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin was so shocked it took him a second to respond, but he did so enthusiastically, reaching out a hand to cup Arthur's face.

It was an unhurried kiss full of tenderness and a hint of desperation. Neither wanted to end it, but eventually they needed to pause for breath and so they slowly pulled apart. 

Two sets of eye lids fluttered open, and they looked at one another. Merlin blushed and ducked his chin. 

"I-I didn't think... I mean I thought that... well..." Merlin stammered. 

"That you didn't have a chance with me? That I wasn't checking out your arse every time you turned away? That I don't find you insanely attractive and annoying and endearing all at once?" Arthur waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Well," he continued, "if you thought any of those things you were wrong. Because you do, I do, and yes I do because you are."

"Oh," said Merlin, blushing deeply. 

"Yes, oh."

Arthur smiled fondly and slide his arms around Merlin's waist, pulling him closer. 

"And now that I've caught you I'm not letting go."

Merlin smiled, looking into Arthur's eyes with intense happiness evident in his own. 

"Well I'm not planning on going anywhere you don't," he replied. 

"Good," said Arthur with a grin before sealing their lips together once more. His plan was successful, and now he had the greatest prize of them all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first Merlin fanfiction; I had a lot of fun writing it. :)  
> My apologies on the late update for this last chapter, as life just kept getting in the way


End file.
